The present application relates to field of accessing recorded information, and more particularly to techniques for creating an electronic representation that includes inserted information that is related to recorded information.
Recording information during presentations has gained a lot of popularity in recent years. For example, colleges and universities have started to program classes and lectures, corporations have started to record meetings and conferences, etc. One or more capture devices may record information during a presentation. The recorded information may comprise different types or streams of information including audio information, video information, and the like.
After the presentation, the recorded information is then available for use by a user. A user may review their notes and may want to view the recording of the presentation. The conventional way for accessing these recordings has been by viewing the recordings sequentially. More efficient techniques are desired for accessing or retrieving the recorded information or indexing into the recorded information.